A Guard Dog, A Demon and A Ghost?
by KassieMarie
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has been asked by The Queen to investigate a mysterious death while the British Society of Psychic Research has been hired by a Viscount to rid his household of a mysterious presence. How do these two events coincide? Find out in my first Crossover fic between Ghost Hunt and Black Butler! (I've taken SPR back to Victorian England for this.)
1. Chapter 1: His Butler, Observant

A Guard Dog, A Demon and... A Ghost?

 **A/N: My first crossover! :DDDDDDDDD**

 **I'm very excited about this (obviously). I mainly wanted to do this because Black Butler takes place in England during the Victorian Era and Naru lives England (though in the late 80's or early 90's, since that's when it was written by Ono-san.) So I thought, "Why not bring Ghost Hunt into Victorian England and do a crossover!" That and having Lin and Sebastian interact makes my brain very happy. (I mean, double dose of J. Michael Tatum. Come. On! Who wouldn't want that?)**

 **I've decided to do this mainly third person so I'm not flipping back and forth between people like crazy since there are a lot of characters in play here.**

 **Anyway, enough of me and my endless babbling. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: His Butler, Observant

Sebastian Michaelis walked into his master's chambers, only to find him still asleep. Sebastian looked at his watch before sighing.

"Almost a quarter 'till 9 and he's still asleep."

Sebastian walked over to the closed curtains and pulled them open, letting the morning sun illuminate his master's bedchamber. He heard a soft moan followed by a groan.

"Se.. Sebastian…?" Ciel said in a haze as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

The butler turned towards his young master and smiled. "It's time to wake up, young master."

Ciel noded as he slowly rose from the bed. Sebastian quickly dressed him, all the while informing him of the day's appointments.

Once Ciel was prepared for the day, Sebastian went to ready the Earl his breakfast, consisting simply of a scone with jam and Earl Grey tea.

As the day and its events unfolded, a knock was heard at the main door by Mey Rin. She opened the door to find the mail carrier.

"Message for Lord Phantomhive from Her Majesty, the Queen."

Mey Rin noded as she took the letter from the carrier. "Thank you, sir," she said before closing the door and finding Sebastian.

Once the letter was delivered to Sebastian, the butler took it to his master.

"Master," Sebastian said as he knocked on the study's door, "A message from the Queen."

"Bring it here," Ciel said, not once lifting his eyes from the report he was currently reading. Even though Ciel was only thirteen (soon to be fourteen), he was already the Earl of Phantomhive, taking on his father's role of running the Funtom Company after his parents were killed. Though small for his age, the other nobles in England could all agree that the Queen's Watch Dog was not to be messed with.

Ciel picked up the letter and read it. He nodded once he finished reading the Queen's orders. "Sebastian, cancel the remaining appointments I have today. The Queen is insistent we look into the mysterious death of a young woman. Apparently Scotland Yard has deemed it a suicide, though there's no evidence to support their claims."

* * *

Over at the British Society of Psychic Research, Lord Eugene Davis and Lord Oliver Davis, both very well educated as well as being only nineteen years old, were interviewing a possible client. Their assistant, Koujo Lin, was sitting nearby writing down everything the client was telling them.

Oliver leaned forward, cupping his chin with his hand as his elbow rested on top his knee. "So, Viscount Dearborn, you said that the maids in your house have been attacked multiple times by an unknown source as well as one of your maids has gone missing. When did she go missing?"

"Three days ago," The Viscount told Oliver. "She never came back from the city after visiting her mother and sister. She was only going to be gone that one day, but she never came back at nightfall, that's when all my servants are suppose to come back."

Oliver nodded as he leaned back against the couch. Eugene picked up the interviewing then. "What has happened to the maids exactly when they are attacked?"

"Some have had parts of their bodies burned while others have had their hair pulled. Every once in a while, one of them can hear a voice telling them to get out and that this is only a warning."

Oliver and Eugene look at each other and nod. They look back at the Viscount and Eugene says with his ever present smile, "We'll be glad to help you and your household out, Viscount."

* * *

Ciel was standing outside the Undertaker's shop, waiting to be let back inside. The reason why the Undertaker deemed it that only he could hear Sebastian's jokes was beyond him. But soon he heard the Undertaker's loud laughter and Sebastian appeared at the door.

"We are good now, master."

"Finally," Ciel muttered as he walked back into the shop. "Can we see the corpse now?"

"Hehe.. O.. Of course…" The Undertaker stuttered out in between fits of laughter. He walked over to a casket and opened it for Ciel to see.

Ciel inspected the body of the woman, trying to figure out how she died. "Undertaker, how did Scotland Yard say this woman died?"

"Suicide, though those boys did a terrible job at confirming it."

"How so?" Ciel asked the black-clad man.

Sebastian leaned into the casket and noticed something on the woman's neck.

"Master, look at her neck."

Ciel leaned forward and noticed slight discoloration around the neck. "That looks like… handprints."

"It is, master," Sebastian confirmed. "Though, these handprints seem rather small." Sebastian looked up at the Undertaker. "Did the Scotland Yard give you a sketch or tell you how she was found?"

"They said she was in an alleyway. The way her body was positioned, they said it looked like she collapsed. She was lying on her left side and her left arm was under her while her right arm was draped across her midsection."

Sebastian nodded at the Undertaker and looked at his young master who was still inspecting the neck. "Sebastian, is it possible for one's self to choke themselves out and die?"

"No. Unless she was under the influence of a narcotic or very intoxicated."

Ciel nodded and looked up at the Undertaker. "What is her name?"

"Ara Orr. According to her mother, who was in here earlier today, Ara was a maid at a Viscount's estate."

"Who was her master?" Ciel asked.

"One Viscount Ellis Dearborn. His estate is located just outside of England."

Ciel nodded as he headed for the door. "Thank you Undertaker."

"No worries, Lord Phantomhive!"

Once Ciel and Sebastian were outside, Sebastian took one look at his master and knew what he was thinking. "Shall we give the Viscount a visit, master?"

"Yes. Make arrangements for us to visit the Dearborn estate tomorrow."

"As you wish, my lord," Sebastian said as he helped Ciel into the carriage. Once Sebastian was on the ridder's perch, he grabbed the reigns and headed towards the Phantomhive estate.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, kind of a roughish first chapter, but the pieces are in place. Soon Ciel and BSPR shall meet! I hope you all liked this first chapter. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I possibly can, but with two stories going on simultaneously and working a full-time job (working between 9 and 10 hour a day), it's going to be interesting to see how I'll manage to juggle this. So I'm not promising quick updates. I'll update whenever I can! That goes for this one and** _ **This Isn't Arkham!**_ **.**


	2. Chapter 2: His Butler, Suspicious

Chapter 2: His Butler, Suspicious

Lin pulled the carriage to a stop in front of the Dearborn estate the next morning. He got down from his perch and opened the door, allowing Eugene and Oliver to exit. Eugene walked ahead as Oliver held his hand out for his finacée, Lady Mai Taniyama, as she stepped out of the carriage. Lin closed the door as Oliver and Mai walked behind Eugene.

"When are Baron Takigawa and his wife arriving?" Eugene asked his younger brother as he looked over his shoulder.

"Later this morning," Oliver replied. "Baroness Takigawa was not feeling well yesterday. Lin will be picking them up at the office and bringing them here."

Mai sighed. "I do hope she is alright."

Oliver looked down at his finacée and smiled softly to her. "She will be. She was chosen to be one of the first women to study to become a doctor, so I believe Baroness Takigawa will be just fine."

Mai looked up and smiled at Oliver. "I know she will be, but if my suspicion is correct, we should be more concerned for Baron Hosho."

Oliver smirked a little as the three approached the door.

"Oh!" Mai said suddenly. "Lady Masako and Lord Yasuhara were also going to be late as well."

"Did they tell you this yesterday, Mai?" Eugene asked.

"As they were leaving. It was so quick I almost forgot."

Oliver shook his head. "Mai, what am I going to do with you and your scatterbrain?"

Mai glared at her fiancé. "Rude."

Oliver smirked at her. "I am just being myself, Mai."

She sighed. Mai knew that's the way Oliver was. Ever since she met him two years ago after coming back to England from Japan, where her parents served as representatives for the Crown.

...

Mai's parents were born in Japan, but both of their families moved to England early in their lives. They got married at the young ages of 20 and 19 and had Mai a year later. When Mai was just about to turn three, the Queen sent them to Japan to serve as her representatives and they stayed there until their assassination when Mai was 16. A few months later, she was back in England. She was invited to stay with the Davis family at their estate and has been there ever since. Mai started working at BSPR on her 18th birthday as an assistant to her fiancé, doing tasks such as taking care of potential clients, keeping track of all case notes as well as making Oliver his tea. She also has an important role of reporting anything she dreams about. She was a latent psychic as well as in training to become a medium. Oliver has psychokinesis, or PK,, while Eugene was considered a perfect medium.

…

Mai and the Davis twins stood at the door of the Dearborn household. Oliver knocked and the door opened to a maid.

"You must be the members of BSPR. Please come in," she said as she moved out of the doorway and letting in the members. The maid showed them to the study where the Viscount and his wife were waiting for them.

The Viscount looked up from his desk and saw the trio walk in.

"Ah, welcome my lords," Viscount Dearborn said as he stood. Once he noticed Mai standing next to Oliver, he walked over towards them. "And you are?" He asked.

"Lady Mai Taniyama," Mai responded. "I work at BSPR and am an assistant to Lord Oliver."

Viscount Dearborn nodded as he noticed the ring on Mai's finger. "Who is the man you are betrothed to?" He asked.

"Lady Taniyama is betrothed to me," Oliver said.

"Well, congratulations my lord and lady," the Viscount said as he bowed.

Oliver and Mai nodded.

"So, where shall our base of operation be located?" Eugene asked.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as it made its descent as Ciel and Sebastian made their way across London to the Dearborn estate. Ciel sat quietly inside the carriage as his mind raced about the deceased maid, Ara Orr. He could not understand what would have caused her to die in such a way that it seemed as if she did kill herself.

Earlier that day, he talked to Ara's mother and she said her daughter loved working for the Viscount and his family. They treated her well and allowed her to visit her mother as often as she needed to since Mrs. Orr was in poor health. There was no outlying reason for Ara to kill herself.

Ciel pondered everything that he has learned of Ara so far and nothing was making sense. If she was happy, why would she kill herself? Unless something was going on behind the scenes of the estate that Ara could not talk about. Something that made her so distressed she did decide to kill herself. But what could it be? He would have to thoroughly ask all the staff and the members of the Dearborn family in order for him to get his answers.

As Sebastian stopped the carriage in front of the Dearborn estate, Ciel looked out his window and eyes the house. He could feel that something else was going on here. Sebastian opened the door and Ciel stepped out and made his way to the front door of the estate. Not waiting for Sebastian, he rapped on the door a few times before he stepped back. The door opened and a maid greeted him.

"Hello, sir. Is my master expecting you today?" She asked.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive," he told her.

The maid nodded. "Right this way, my lord."

Ciel followed behind the maid as she lead him to the Viscount's sitting room. As Ciel sat, the maid bowed. "My master will be with you shortly, my lord."

Ciel nodded as the maid excused herself. He sat there taking in the room when he noticed a petite woman facing away from him, writing down something from a mercury thermometer. He noticed she was dressed far better than a maid or servant of the house would be. Ciel stood and faced the woman's direction.

"Excuse me," Ciel said. The woman's head turned and he noticed she had eyes that looked like chocolate and hair that matched in color.

"Yes?" The woman said.

"Are you a member of the Dearborn house?"

The woman shook her head. "No, sir, I am not. I am Lady Mai Taniyama," she said as she curtsied. Ciel nodded.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, my lady," he said as he bowed slightly with his introduction. Mai picked up the thermometer and walked towards Ciel.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord. I have heard much about you from my fiancé."

"Who is your fiancé?" Ciel asked, curious as to how he might know her fiancé..

"Lord Oliver Davis," Mai said with a smile on her face.

Ciel's face pailed as he heard the name. He knew of the Davis family and what their business was. Ghost hunting. He found them quite childish for believing in such a thing, but also he believed that they were taking advantage of people by having a business that hunted something that does not exist. He thought of the Davis family as con artists looking to make a quick pound from the nobility of England.

How could someone like Lady Taniyama be marrying one of them? He almost felt sorry for her, being dragged into a marriage with a conniving scammer.

Just as Ciel was about to ask Mai how she became betrothed to a Davis, the door to the sitting room opened and Viscount Dearborn entered followed by Oliver.

"Ah, my lord," Viscount dearborn said, "welcome to my estate. I am sorry to have kept you waiting."

"It is fine," Ciel said. He looked at Oliver and held back any distaste he had for the man. "Lord Davis, it has been a while, has it not?"

"It has, my lord," Oliver said as he slightly bowed. "Pleasure to see you again."

Oliver walked towards them and stood next to Mai. "I take it you have met my fianceé, my lord."

Ciel nodded. "I have."

Viscount Dearborn could feel the tension growing between the two men and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the three other people in the room. "Lord Davis, Lady Taniyama, would you please excuse me and Lord Phantomhive?"

Oliver nodded as he took Mai's hand. They both left the room, leaving Ciel and the Viscount in the room. They sat as a maid walked in, carrying a tray of tea. She poured and handed the two men a cup before exiting. As Ciel took a sip, Viscount Dearborn decided to speak.

"What can I do for you my lord?"

"I would like to know about one of your maids. A Miss Ara Orr."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally another chapter up! So glad I was able to get this done! I like how this chapter turned out and I cannot wait to hear what you all think!**

 **I posted this on** _ **This Isn't Arkham**_ **chapter 2, but I'll post it here as well. I have a good friend of mine who I go to college with and he is writing his own novel series. The first book in the series has been green-light to be published. It's estimated to be out July 15th (the original release date was July 1st, but it's been pushed back). It would be great and kind of you all if you just checked out his facebook page for the book. It's called** " _ **The Unfamiliar Path"**_ **and you can find his page on facebook under that title.**

 **I'll put that in probably every three chapters or so, just so it's out there. It honestly would mean a lot to him to get his book known so he can publish the rest of the series. (He's even hoping that it'll be adapted into a manga!)**

 **Alright, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all in the next installment! (Hopefully that's soon, but with my job right now, who knows!)**


	3. Chapter 3: His Butler, Mingling

Chapter 3: His Butler, Mingling

As Ciel sat with Viscount Dearborn, Sebastian followed his master's orders that he gave earlier in the day.

…

" _Sebastian," Ciel said as they prepared to depart to the Dearborn estate, "once we arrive and I am with the viscount, take a look around the manor. I want to know if anything is going on behind the scenes that would cause someone to commit suicide, if indeed Miss Orr killed herself."_

" _Yes, my lord," Sebastian said as Ciel climbed into the carriage._

…

Sebastian looked around, trying to see if he could sense anything off with any of the house servants, but he could not.

He approached a door and decided to open it. He looked inside to see a tall man with long black hair sitting at a desk, writing something down. Sebastian decided to walk in.

"Excuse me," Sebastian said, "are you perhaps a servant of Viscount Dearborn?"

The man sitting down looked up and Sebastian saw he was a Chinese man. The man simply shook his head no.

"I am an assistant to the Davis family," the man said.

"The Davis family? The family who owns the ghost hunting business?"

The man nods.

Sebastian knew of the family. His master has quite a distaste of the family because of their choice of business. But Sebastian knew better. He is after all a demon. He knew ghosts existed, but he never mingled with them. They were a waste of his time. He couldn't feed on them, so why bother?

The man from behind the desk stood and approached Sebastian. As he neared Sebastian, he notice how tall the man was. Towering at least seven inches above himself, Sebastian had to look up a little.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Sebastian said as he bowed, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, head butler to the Phantomhive family."

"I am Koujo Lin, assistant to the Davis family."

* * *

"Mai, please stay as far away from Earl Phantomhive," Oliver said as he and Mai walked the halls.

"Why is that?"

"I don't like the boy. There's too much wrong with him."

"What do you mean, Oliver?"

He stopped as he sighed and ran his fingers through his raven hair.

"His parents were found dead in a suspicious house fire, but his body was not found. Though, he turned up some time later with his new butler at his aunt's hospital. Ever since I've heard he hasn't the been the same."

"But…"

"He also bad mouths the Davis family name any chance he gets. He doesn't believe in the supernatural."

"That's sad," Mai sighed.

Oliver turned to look at her. "How so?"

"Because he doesn't believe in the supernatural, he can't notice what I did earlier when I met him."

Oliver smirked. "Your powers are working already, aren't they. Good. Looks like my excellent teaching skills are not going to waste on your small brain."

Oliver continued walking as Mai glared at him.

" _ **Narushisutojāku.**_ "

Oliver stopped and looked back at Mai.

"Mai… not in public."

"Then don't insult my intelligence in public, _**Naru**_."

Oliver sighed. "Fine."

He took Mai's left hand into his and looked at the ring sitting on her finger. It was a simple ring, to fit a simple woman like Mai. Oliver ran his thumb over the ring and looked at Mai.

" _ **Gomen**_ ," he whispered.

Mai smiled at his simple gesture. "Come on, let's finish our rounds before Lin leaves."

* * *

After being summoned by the viscount, Mai and Oliver made their way to the sitting room. There they saw Ciel and Viscount Dearborn sitting on one couch as a tall man with black hair stood beside Ciel. Eugene was in the couch closest to the fire, facing the Viscount and Ciel.

Oliver and Mai made their way to the unoccupied couch across from the fireplace and sat down.

"Lord Davis, Lady Taniyama, thank you for arriving so quickly," Viscount Dearborn said.

"We were not that far," Oliver said.

The Viscount looked at the couple and at Eugene before speaking.

"Lord Phantomhive just informed me that my maid who went missing was found dead two days ago."

Mai's eyes grew wide. She kept her mouth closed as she grasped Oliver's hand.

"We both are very sorry to hear that, viscount," Oliver said. He turned his attention to Ciel. "How did she die?"

"Scotland Yard believes it was suicide," Ciel responded.

"But you don't believe so?" Eugene asked.

"I do not. I believe foul play is involved." Ciel looked at the brothers before continuing. "Lord Dearborn has informed me that he has hired BSPR to investigate strange occurrences in the house. I ask that while you all conduct your... investigation, that you keep out of mine."

"We will do our best, my lord," Oliver said as he stood. Mai and Eugene followed his example and stood as well.

"If you excuse us, we will continue our investigation," Oliver said.

"Please," the Viscount said.

The three bowed before leaving the sitting room.

Ciel turned back to the Viscount.

"I will need to interview all the household staff that interacted with Miss Orr on a regular basis, as well as yourself and the Viscountess."

"I will inform my wife when she returns and notify the staff to see you."

Ciel nodded as the Viscount stood.

"You may use this room to conduct the interviews."

"Actually," Ciel said, "I will be interviewing you and the Viscountess. My butler will interview the staff."

The Viscount nodded and bowed before leaving to retrieve his wife.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel.

"What is your course of action, my lord?"

"Sebastian, find out anything that may seem suspicious that the staff may be hiding. There is something going on here that no one seems to want to talk about."

Sebastian kneeled in front of Ciel.

"As you wish, my lord."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! Long time, no update! I've been working on this chapter on and off for I don't know how long, but it's finally done!**

 **So we've already had Sebastian and Lin meet as well as Ciel's plan revealed, somewhat. Also, I really wanted Mai and Oliver to interact in both english and japanese, so anytime in the story that is bolded, it's implied as japanese. Though for this chapter, I decided to use actual japanese phrases.**

 ** _Narushisutojāku (ナルシストジャーク) - Narcissist Jerk_**

 ** _Gomen- I'm sorry_**

 **I do hope the first phrase is the correct way to say "narcissist jerk".**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it's a tad shorter than my usual chapters. Hopefully I can update this regularly, but I cannot make any promises.**

 **(Side Note: Who else is ready for the _Book of Circus_ and _Book of Murder_ dubs? I KNOW I AM! _Book of Circus_ was beautiful and _Book of Murder_ was just plain fun to watch!)**

 **Until next time we meet, guys!**


End file.
